


Understanding

by Leviarty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a question for Nikola. Takes place during Vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

"I don't get it," Will said to Tesla. Control of the Sanctuary had been handed over to him and he'd allowed Adam access to the map, despite Magnus' objections. She and John had gone away to find the keystone, while Nikola remained behind to work on the shield.

"I'm sure there are a great many things beyond your understanding. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Why did you take Magnus down?" Will asked. "I just don't get it. How does putting me in charge work in your favor at all? What are you playing at?"

"What makes you think I'm  _playing at_  anything?" Nikola replied, continuing to work.

"You've always got a hidden agenda," Will said knowingly. "Always. Usually it's a little while before anyone realizes what, but there's always something. But I just can't figure this one out. How does this help you in any way?"

"Who says it was  _me_  I was trying to help?" Nikola asked.

"Um, everything I know about you," Will replied. "It's always about you: getting your vampiric powers back, ruling the world, reviving vampires. The only time you do anything for someone else is when it's…" he paused, realization striking him. "Magnus," he finished.

Tesla didn't respond for a long moment.

"She would never make the decision that needed to be made. I knew you would."

"To save her life," Will nodded, understanding his motives now.

Nikola nodded.

Will made to leave, then stopped in the doorway and turned back to the magnet. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Nikola ignored him and continued working.

"I don't think I'll ever understand," Will said. "The relationship the two of you have. You're always arguing about something, and you're borderline evil, but… I think she loves you too," he finished before finally walking away.

"No she doesn't," Nikola muttered to himself when Will was gone.


End file.
